The Vampire and the Witch
by BlackNPurple
Summary: After the incident on Halloween, Damon searches for Bonnie, hoping to get the necklace back. Her powers shocked him before, and she was able to get away with the necklace, but he won't let that happen again. Oneshot!


**Hello, all. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so be polite, please! I am a big fan of The Vampire Diaries books, but also a huge fan of the TV show. In both, I'm rooting for Bamon. After seeing the Halloween episode, I was thrilled! But, I think you can all agree with me when I say that it was much too short, it left me wanting more! So, when I couldn't sleep, I wrote more. Just know that I wrote this in an hour and a half, so it's probably not the best, but ahh well. I hope you enjoy it anyways! :) By the way, I have read the synphosis for episode 8, so don't read the very last sentence if you don't want to get a tiny spoiler. :) Oh and it's a one shot.**

Damon was hunting. Not for food, though. No, he had already had his fill of blood earlier that day donated willingly by a little blonde number. He couldn't quite remember her name. _Mary? Joni?_ He shrugged, giving up. All that mattered was that his thirst had been quenched, and he was now hunting for something different: A face in the midst of the crowd leaving the Mystic Grill.

So far, each group of humans that had exited the Mystic Grill had not included the particular human he was looking for.

He scoffed aloud. Human. Yeah, right. She might look like a human and act like a human, but she was most certainly _not_ a huamn. He wasn't sure exactly what she was, but one thing he did know was that, human or not, she had something that belonged to him, and he was going to get it back. Tonight.

Damon thought back to Halloween when he had first tried to get back the necklace. He thought she would hand it over with little, if any, protest. Obviously, he had been mistaken. She had protected the necklace out of fierce loyalty to her friend, Caroline. At first, he had just rolled his eyes and asked again, hoping that her own fear would be enough to persuade her. After all, she had seen the bite marks all over Caroline's body, she knew sort of guy he was. Unfortunately, that was all she knew. If she had know _what_ he was was and what the bite marks meant, she wouldn't have been stubbornly insistent on keeping the necklace.

Finally, having enough, he had just tried to take it - only to receive a shock, or more accurately, a burn. Damon growled in rememberence. In all of the years he had owned the necklace, that had never happened, so it must have been the girl. He was sure of it. He had felt her power flare the moment he had touched the necklace. In his shock and confusion, he had let her run away with it still around her neck.

He wouldn't allow that to happen this time. He would not be taken off guard. Powers or not, she was obviously new to them. That much had been evident when her eyes had buldged and her mouth had dropped in shock of what she had just done. He was positive his powers were much stronger than hers. He smirked. Yes, now that he was prepared, this might just be_ too _easy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked down at his watch. About an hour had passed and it was nearly closing time. So where was she? He had seen her walk in, and the car she had arrived in was still parked outside of the restraunt.

A thought dawned on him. Could she feel his presence outside waiting for her? Did she even have those kind of powers? And if she did, were they strong enough to know this?

Damon discovered that all his worrying had been in vain when a minute later he saw her. There she was, walking out of the restraunt with Elena. They were exchanging good-byes. Good, he wouldn't have to worry about Elena getting in his way. Besides, she would probably feel the need to tell his dear little brother, Stefan, and he didn't want Stefan finding out about the necklace, or what it could do...

Finally, she started walking towards her car, and when she got there, started digging through her purse for the keys. He waited until Elena's car was out of sight, and then he started towards the girl. Human eyes wouldn't have been able to see him cross the street at the speed he was going.

Just as she removed the keys from her purse, he came to a stop directly behind her. He put on his charming smile, which she'd probably be able to see through, but he didn't care. She turned the key in the lock, and was about to open the door when Damon spoke:

"Why, what on Earth are you doing out in the dark all alone, Bonnie?"

**

Bonnie gave a jump and whirled around, coming face to face with Damon. She clutched a hand to her chest and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. Coming out of her shock, her expression turned angry. "You know, Damon, you could win an award for the biggest creep in Mystic Falls."

As she glared at him, Damon cocked his head to the side and smiled mockingly. "Oh, Bonnie. You are just so adorable I can hardly stand it." She let out of scoff and rolled her eyes. What a fiesty little thing.

"I don't have time for this, Damon-"

"Aww Bonnie. Don't be rude. I've been dying to talk to you after that _hot_ conversation we had the other night." He had the satisfaction of watching her face freeze. "It was just _sizzling_, don't you agree?"

Bonnie turned to her car and opened the door, but in a second Damon leaned forward, slamming it shut. "Nuh uh uh," he tutted, hand still pressed against the door. Bonnie turned back around and came face to face with his chest. Damon wasn't tall, but it wasn't hard to tower over Bonnie's 5'2 body. His smile had completely vanished, and a look of annoyance had taken it's place.

She felt fear for the first time begin to seep into her brain. After all, this was the guy whose own brother didn't even trust him, and who had hurt Caroline so badly. Her fists were clenched at her side, but that was all. She would not give Damon the pleasure of knowing he frightened her.

"That necklace belongs to me," he said in a clipped voice.

"Really?" she snapped back. "That's not what I heard."

Damon only paused for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. "Well, I don't really care what you've heard. That necklace is mine, and I would like it back. Now."

"Well, I don't have it."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it back. It's mine now."

Damon's jaw clenched. "I'm not going to ask you aga-"

"What are you going to do? Make a grab for it?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "That worked out so well before."

He glared at her in silence, and Bonnie glared right back. She was determined not to come off as weak.

Even so, she couldn't help but give a slight jump when he let out of bark of laughter. "I was unprepared last time. I didn't expect for you to be anything other than human."

Her arms fell to her sides. "I am human!" she huffed, clearly affronted.

Damon gave another taunting laugh, "But not as human as some of your other little friends."

"What would you know about any of that stuff, Damon?" she asked, bewildered.

His mocking smirk was back, as he poked her in the shoulder and he let the finger remain there. "Wouldn't you like to know, Little Miss Teen Witch."

Damon knew as soon as her first muscle jerked that she was going to slap his hand away from her shoulder. He knew it wouldn't hurt him in the least, so he decided to throw her a bone, and let her go through with it. He was surprised, though, when her hand finally came in contact with his. In the middle of slapping his hand away, her hand clenched around his, her fingernails digging into his skin. Confused, he looked away from their joined hands to her face, which had been wiped of any emotion, and her eyes, which had gone wide and were staring blankly ahead. He jerked his hand back.

Bonnie blinked, her eyes returning to normal, and stared at Damon. Her eyes were still wide, but instead of the blankness that had been there before, Damon now saw fear. Before he could even prepare himself, Bonnie placed both hands on his chest and gave a shove with all of her weight put into it. He actually stumbled a step or two.

"Get away!" she exclaimed, her voice a mix of fear and anger. "You and Stefan! There's something not right with either of you!" There was a certain ferocity in her eyes that kept Damon from coming any closer, that and the stir of power he had felt within her. "You're not getting the necklace back, so stop trying, and stay away from me!" When she quickly turned to open the car door again, Damon finally came out of his stupor. He growled. He was getting that damn necklace back.

"Oh yes, I am." He took one step foward and then reared back with a yell, for suddenly the ground between the two burst into tall, angry flames. He stared, shocked. Through the flames, he could see Bonnie staring at the fire as though she couldn't believe she had done it. She met his eyes and her look of shock turned into a glare before getting quickly into her car, turning it on, and speeding away. When she turned the corner, the flames ceased abruptly.

He was fuming. "God damn it!" That was the _second time _she had made an escape and he still didn't have the necklace! What was wrong with him! Was he loosing his touch?!

After a few minutes of rage, he began to calm down. No, no. He wasn't loosing his touch. He was a vampire for Christ's sake, a slight burn he could handle, but he didn't fuck with fire. Still, he should have just glamoured her and made her give him the damn necklace! Should he follow her and give it a try? He could easily outrun the car and make it to her house before she got there. His eyes drifted towards the scorched ground.

No.

But he had to get that necklace back!

He had to admit, he was sort of impresed by the beautiful witch. She certainly wasn't like Caroline, who he could walk all over.

And that's when the idea came to him. Caroline...

**Oh goodness, that was fun. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, if not..oh well, it's my first time, gosh. haha. Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
